Abby charlotte
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Aku menamakannya Abby Charlotte; yang berarti cantik dan penuh pengharapan." ficlet, untuk menyemangati Titi Braun yang akan melahirkan xD!


Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

Standard warning applied, AU, ficlet untuk menyemangati ibu tiri saya si Titi Braun!

So, happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Salah satu pakar ternama mengatakan cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang menggambarkan rasa suka dan sayang terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang yang wujudnya tidak terlihat, tapi dapat dirasakan. Kadang, sadar atau tidak seseorang yang mencintai akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang dicintainya. Definisi cinta sebenarnya banyak sekali, tapi untuk Christa; mencintai adalah anugrah.

Ia menatap lembut dan penuh pengharapan seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Usianya baru beberapa hari, masih sangat polos dan terlalu renta.

Rambut kuning keemasan yang membingkai wajah seputih porselen dengan rona-rona kemerahan di kedua pipi milik bayinya yang tipis bagai rambut jagung membuat ibu muda itu terkekeh pelan, rasanya lucu bila mengingat dulunya ia seorang anak dan kini memiliki anak.

Benar, baginya mencintai memang lah sebuah anugrah—sama seperti ketika dia mencintai Reiner Braun suaminya dan kini ia kembali jatuh cinta pada anaknya; rasanya seperti mendapat anugrah yang tak terhingga dari Tuhan.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan putri kita?" pintu ruang inap Christa terbuka dan memunculkan seorang laki-laki berpostur bak binaragawan berwajah lelah, dengan kantung mata yang terlihat samar tapi sepasang matanya tak memungkiri adanya kebahagiaan di sana.

"Dia tidur, Rein." Bisik Christa, seakan bila mengencangkan suaranya putra pertamanya itu bisa saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, "Dia mirip sekali sepertiku," puji Christa sambil terkikik. Reiner mendekat dan lucu rasanya bila mana mengingat tubuh Christa yang kecil menggendong bayi, rasanya seperti melihat seorang kakak menggendong adiknya yang baru lahir.

"Jangan kepedean dulu, wajah bayi masih bisa berubah-ubah, Sayang."

Reiner berdiri di samping ranjang Christa, agak membungkuk untuk menatap putri kecilnya sambil mengusap pelan jidat bayi itu dengan sayang.

Pria Braun itu ingat betapa kesakitan dan menderitanya Christa ketika melahirkan anak mereka dua hari yang lalu. Untung saja dokter memperbolehkannya untuk menemani sang istri, meski tak dipungkiri waktu itu Reiner meringis sendiri melihat bagaimana beratnya perjuangan seorang wanita yang melahirkan.

Betapa ia tidak tega melihat wanitanya kesakitan. Jika bisa, saat itu Reiner ingin sekali sakit yang dirasakan Christa di alihkan padanya.

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah dia mau mirip dengan siapa, karena dia anak kita pastilah mirip kita, Rein," bayi mungil itu menggeliat dalam gendongan Christa, tubuhnya yang dililitkan kain membuat sang bayi tak dapat bergerak banyak, dan ketika matanya terbuka, baik Reiner mau pun Chirsta—mereka melihat pantulan cahaya dari biru bola mata seperti kelopak bunga irish tersebut, cantik, "Mata Abby sangat cantik—"

"Jadi kau memberikan nama anak kita Abby?" tanya Reiner, memandang putrinya yang menurutnya mirip seperti boneka; mungil dan cantik, sama seperti ibunya, "Ingat 'kan bahwa nama adalah doa seumur hidup dari orangtua kepada anaknya?" Reiner mengingatkan perkataan yang pernah dikatakan ibunya ketika Christa akan melahirkan, 'Pilihlah nama yang terbaik untuk anakmu nanti, karena itu adalah doa seumur hidup yang diberikan orangtua pada anaknya,'.

"Tentu saja! Aku menamakannya Abby Charlotte yang berarti cantik dan penuh pengharapan." Christa mendapat nama itu dari kitab injil.

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Reiner, tersenyum, "Abby—" pria itu tak mempermasalahkan namanya tak ada di belakang nama anaknya, karena itu bukan suatu keharusan. Dia ingin sekali menggendong bayi itu, karena sejak bayinya lahir, Reiner belum pernah menggendongnya lantaran ia masih segan.

"Abby Charlotte Braun, nama yang indah untuk putri kita," Christa melanjutkan kelengkapan nama anaknya. Sewaktu masih kecil pamannya yang di Swedia sering memanggilnya Abby sampai usianya beranjak remaja, "Kau mau menggendongnya?" tawaran itu seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Reiner.

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir, dan mengangguk yakin. Christa menyerahkan dengan hati-hati bayinya dalam gendongan Reiner.

Keadaan Christa yang sudah mulai membaik dari berbagai segi membuat wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu kelihatan lebih berwarna, tidak sepucat kemarin, "Hei, dia sangat kecil dalam gendonganmu, Ayah muda," bisik Christa kagum. Reiner berkeringat karena gugup, tapi ia mengenyahkan ketakutannya itu.

"Teman-teman kita sudah menunggu kedatangan kita di rumah, mereka tak kuperbolehkan mengunjungimu di rumah sakit karena takut membuat keributan," kata Reiner. Tadi sebelum masuk ke dalam, ia mendapat panggilan dari Berthold sahabatnya. Christa mengerti kenapa Reiner tak memperbolehkan teman-temannya itu menjenguk di rumah sakit.

Christa ingat beberapa bulan lalu ketika Mikasa melahirkan—ada Hanji Zoe yang meski telah memiliki dua orang anak tapi tetap histeris bila melihat bayi, Connie Springer yang gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi bayinya Mikasa dan Jean, dan Sasha yang juga tak kalah gemasnya.

"Aku ngeri membayangkan sambutan mereka," Christa tertawa pelan, Reiner menggeleng. Pria itu menatap Abby putrinya hangat, dan dalam hati Reiner beraharap yang terbaik untuk anak mereka.

"Kita akan nambah anak berapa lagi?" candanya, dibalas cubitan pelan dari Christa.

"Satu saja cukup, melahirkan itu sangat sakit."

"Tapi ketika kita membuatnya, kau tidak sakit—aw." Kembali, cubitan kecil mendarat di perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

note's: akhirnya selese orz. sambil belajar buat ulangan IKM besok dan afalan ilmu resep, ficlet yg saya janjiin buat menyemangati titi braun untuk presentasi sastra prancisnya besok, hehehe. makasih ya udah menyempatkan membaca ficlet reikuri ini ;;_;; kesan dan pesan sangat sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
